falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Hong Kong Regiment
The Royal Hong Kong Regiment (Traditional Chinese: 皇家香港軍團) is a paramilitary organisation in Hong Kong. Originated from the auxiliary militia in Hong Kong before the Great War, RHKR still upholds its old banner, defending Hong Kong from foreign invasions. While some of the members from the original RHKR, mostly as ghouls, an overwhelming majority of its members are recruited from the wasteland or the metro. With access to weapons smuggled by USA before the Great War, as well as scavenging pre-war supplies, RHKR is, for now, one of the more powerful organisation in Hong Kong, maintaining order in its territory from raiders or foreign invasions, while controlling settlements in ways similar to martial law. History Found in 1854, RHKR is one of the oldest surviving organisation in Hong Kong, as well as the local defense force of the British colony in addition of the weak presence from the Empire. During the history of Hong Kong, RHKR and its predecessors defended the city from foreign invasions several times, with different degrees of success. In 2066, the People's Republic of China invaded Hong Kong to establish control over the region, as well as to unite "loss lands". With the home country, as well as the vital international trade routes being destroyed during the Resources War, the colonial government was quickly defeated and surrendered to PRC. Despite its command, RHKR refused to surrender, instead becoming a guerrilla to fight against the occupier. Sharing the same enemy, RHKR, as well as other splinter groups in Hong Kong, received support from USA, and sometimes act together for tactical goals. In 2077, to support the Yangtze campaign, US forces landed on Hong Kong, as well as other coastal cities in South China, starting to reclaim the region. With the original colonial government disbanded, USA maintained its control on Hong Kong, like other places in US-occupied China. RHKR, despite its background, was in relatively good terms with USA, aiming to stablise the region for the time being. During the Great War, RHKR was devastated like the rest of the world. Even though many of the high-ranking members of RHKR had access to shelters in metro and local bases, most of them prove insufficient to resist nuclear attack. As a result, few survived the attack, and most of them were turned into ghouls by the radiation. Jonathan Murrey, then an officer in Osborn Barracks, quickly resumed communication with nearby garrisons and regrouped them in Kowloon Tong Metro. Having the highest ranking among the survivors, Murrey was held as the new commander of RHKR, later receiving the title of Major General once his predecessor's corpse was found among the ruins. With helps from the Metro Dwellers, RHKR soon spread among the metro lines and establish control on the shelters, as well as occasion wasteland settlements. As of now, RHKR has controlled many settlements among and nearby the metro line in Kowloon and New Kowloon. Its enforcement of martial law on controlled settlements help many of them to be safe from raider attacks, but with the price of taxation, as well as control on vital resources. Because of foreign organisations, as well as barriers of radioactive ruins or other forms of natural barriers, RHKR has, at most, nominal presence in New Territories and Hong Kong Island. Organisation RHKR is a paramilitary organisation ruled by its commander, Major General Jonathan Murrey. While trying to restore its pre-war hierarchy, lack of manpower and training, as well as the dramatic change of society after the war, meaning such hierarchy is impractical. In ideal situation, every settlements under RHKR protection would have at least one RHKR outpost, manned by a fireteam (four soldiers, one NCO and three privates) each. Six of these outposts would be organised under a platoon and commanded by a lieutenant. Three of such platoons then reports to a local company, which usually stations in a settlement specifically built by RHKR, or refurnished from buildings or barracks. RHKR has four to six functioning companies, with varying degrees of size, manpower, supply, and influence. Membership It is estimated that RHKR has around 400 full members, as well as around 100 mercenaries and gun-for-hires in most given time. In order to become a full member, one must apply to the local company and proves to have skills needed by RHKR, as well as having no ties with "foreign" organisations. However, due to the lack of suitable applicants, RHKR often hire people on-spot to supplement their activities, in which case no formal application procedures are required. While having no official restriction on ghouls or other subhumans, the nature of RHKR, as well as its skill requirement, means that there are more ghouls than humans in RHKR. The majority of high-ranking officers also happen to be ghouls, who are often in RHKR before the Great War. Equipment *9mm pistol: Standard sidearm for RHKR members, also very common in Hong Kong due to USA smuggling them to the resistance. *.303 rifle: Standard weapon for RHKR rifleman. Since its ammo is not compatible with its US counterpart, this weapon is usually only used by RHKR members. While designed with semi-automatic mode, the shortage of ammo and replacement parts making most of them only available as bolt-action rifles. *.303 LMG: A rather heavy firearm that is issued to some outposts. Because it shares the same .303 ammo, it is also only used by RHKR. The rarity of said ammo also means this is not to be used easily. *9mm SMG: While not a standard arm, the abundance of 9mm ammo make such weapon very common among the less-supplied RHKR outposts. *Winchester Single Shotgun: Standard 20 gauge shotgun used for crowd control, therefore usually only seen in outposts in safer settlements. RHKR also process several armoured cars, made from scavenged vehicles and armed with .303 LMG. However, the lack of fuel, parts and functional road meaning such cars being rarely used. It is also believed that RHKR process their own ammo-pressing machines in their barracks in order to produce their trademark .303 British ammo. Culture Despite being a native garrison of Hong Kong, RHKR has an abnormal emphasis on British culture. Other than being enforced to create a sharp contrast to the "foreign groups" and the "civilians", it is also due to the fact that pre-war RHKR was mostly consist of pro-UK volunteers, hoping to defend Hong Kong as a crown colony. Like many Hong Kong people at its time, members of RHKR are required to have an English name as their call names, sometimes leading to unusual names made by people who have not enough knowledge on the language. However, as time goes by, only a minority of RHKR officers, as well as a "patriotic minority" still adhere to the "British culture" that RHKR aimed for, while the majority just pretend to follow them when required. Activities & Interests As a paramilitary organisation, most RHKR activities are to provide stability and maintain order in its settlements. However, realising that bearing a pre-war name is not enough to survive, RHKR also controls many vital resources such as the metro tunnels, water pumps, electricity, as well as some manufacturers, mostly confiscated from civilians under the name of martial law. Despite claiming to not interfere "civilian affairs", RHKR often put restrictions on trading between, as well as beyond the settlements. Other than banning heavy weaponry, it also restricts trading with "foreign groups", and have a tight control on most machineries. In exchange of these controls, RHKR offers safety towards its settlements, making them also safe from raids. RHKR also repairs and maintains many pre-war technology such as generators, weapons, and other infrastructures - as long as it controls them. Foreign Relations RHKR is hostile to most "foreign groups", from PLA remnants to ROC-supporting Society for National Glory. Pre-war cooperation, as well as procession of relatively advanced technology, keep the relation between RHKR and US forces more or less neutral. New Hong Kong, a faction in the main island claiming successor-ship from the colonial government, is also on relatively good terms with RHKR, mostly due to its background, as well as the need of RHKR to establish beachhead on the island. Category:Groups